club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Night Club
The Night Club is a building in the middle of the Town. Beneath the Night Club (with the entrance hidden in a speaker) is the Boiler Room. In the Night Club you can play DJ3K and Dance Contest. Stamps can be earned here if a lot of penguins dance on the dance floor. Behind the view of the camera is a window to outside, several Penguin Band posters, a green puffle bed, and a sign saying the Dance Lounge is upstairs (these are only viewable in missions). Parties 2017 * During the Puffle Party 2017, the Night Club was the domain for the Purple Puffles. The disco ball was always out, there were machines blowing out bubbles, and several purple balloons. * During the St. Patrick's Day Party 2017, the disco floor was green, everything had a yellowish tint, and the door and behind the DJ Table there were four leaf clovers. * During the April Fools' Day Party 2017, the speakers were changed to boxes, the Keeper of the Boiler Room changed to a Black Puffle, the disco floor changed to a game of pong, and there were also several red and white decorations around the room. * During the Medieval Party 2017, the disco floor became a checkerboard, all the speakers looked like castles, all the lights became torches, the door became a gate, and an Orange Banner, a Purple Banner, and a Green Banner were behind the DJ Table. * During the Music Jam 2017, there were three spotlights on the dance floor, several music balloons, a neon DJ3K sign behind the DJ Table, and a red rope leading up to the Dance Lounge. * During the Water Party 2017, the room is repainted blue. All the speakers are now inflatable speakers, and the dance floor is now blue with water coming out of it. The sign "Dance and Splash" is on the wall. * At the Festival of Flight 2017, the room was repainted to look like the skies of Club Penguin Rewritten. The dance floor reflected what's below the island whilst it was in the air; seas and clouds passing by. There was also a red button that you could click on to change the setting. This setting of course, features darker skies, darker clouds, and thunder. * At The Fair 2017, the room was very dark, but was accompanied with neon lights of blue, yellow, pink, red and white. It also featured a neon sign pointing to the mini-game Dance Contest along with an active dance floor, showing tiles of colors blue and pink. * For the Halloween Party 2017, spooky decorations were placed in the room. Decorations included were braziers, a banner that said "Happy Halloween", a hanging spider and a jack-o-lantern (with a carved Astro-Barrier ship for its mouth). Other details included a sign for Night of the Living Sled 2 playing upstairs, the Keeper of the Boiler Room bearing a costume and a jack-o-lantern sign placed on the exit door instead of a star. Pins Trivia * If enough Penguins are the same colour, the dance floor will change into 1 colour instead of having multiple colours. ** The Night Club's color cannot change into Lavender or Ocean Blue, since they were not available in original Club Penguin. * By getting enough penguins to dance, you can also earn the stamps Dance Party Stamp and Floor Filler Stamp. Gallery Graphical Designs Night_Club_party.png|Party mode (10-19 players) Night_Club_disco.png|Disco mode (20-29 players) Night_Club_rave_no_color.png|Rave mode (30+ players) Rave Colors In rave mode, the colors of the lights would change according to the predominantly worn color by penguins in the room. Night Club rave Aqua.png|Rave mode, Aqua. Night Club rave Black.png|Rave mode, Black. Night Club rave Blue.png|Rave mode, Blue. Night Club rave Brown.png|Rave mode, Brown. Night Club rave Dark Green.png|Rave mode, Dark Green. Night Club rave Purple.png|Rave mode, Dark Purple. Night Club rave Green.png|Rave mode, Green. Night Club rave Light Blue.png|Rave mode, Light Blue. Night Club rave Lime Green.png|Rave mode, Lime Green. Night Club rave Orange.png|Rave mode, Orange. Night Club rave Peach.png|Rave mode, Peach. Night Club rave Pink.png|Rave mode, Pink. Night Club rave Red.png|Rave mode, Red. Night Club rave Yellow.png|Rave mode, Yellow. Parties 2017 Puffle_Party_2017_Night_Club.png|Puffle Party 2017 St. Patrick's Day Party 2009 Night Club.png|St. Patrick's Day Party 2017 April_Fools'_Party_2017_Night_Club.png|April Fools' Party 2017 Medieval Party 2017 Night Club.png|Medieval Party 2017 Music_Jam_2017_Night_Club.png|Music Jam 2017 Water Party 2017 Night Club.png|Water Party 2017 Festival of Flight Night Club.png|Festival of Flight 2017 FoFNightClub2.png|Festival of Flight 2017 (Lightning Version) The Fair 2017 Night Club.png|The Fair 2017 Screen Shot 2017-10-25 at 9.57.20 PM.png|Halloween Party 2017 Category:Room Category:Principal room Category:Indoor Rooms Category:Rooms Category:Permanent Rooms